Vehicle owners take pride in the vehicles they own including spending time and money to clean and maintain their vehicles. Maintaining their vehicle is important to avoid costly repairs. For example, maintaining proper alignment of the tires will prevent the tires from wearing unevenly leading to early and costly replacement of the tires. However, vehicle owners typically will not bring a vehicle in for maintenance unless it's scheduled or that there is something wrong with the vehicle. For example, if the vehicle pulls to the right while being driven, then this will prompt the owner to bring in the vehicle for an alignment.
Further, owners will hand wash their cars at a self-service car wash or at a full-service car wash, which take time to complete. The time at the car wash may range from 15 minutes to an hour depending on whether hand washing or what type of service is being performed at the full-service car wash. At full-service car wash, the owner rides in the vehicle while it's being washed and simply sits still until the wash cycle is completed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a car wash system that includes vehicle diagnostic capabilities to take advantage of the down time at the car wash.